


Spectator seats

by Camisado



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camisado/pseuds/Camisado
Summary: Miles watches his best friend and his companion in Quark's one night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble seeing the pages on mobile, you can see them on [my website](http://www.camisado.co.uk/), which is mobile optimised. :)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

Not pictured: Jadzia shouting "YES JULIAN!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for waiting for longer than I expected! A bunch of things happened including me misplacing my tablet pen for an annoyingly long time.  
> Anyway, this was a really fun experiment. I think I have a lot to learn still about pacing and I'm still a developing artist who doesn't practice enough. If you do have any suggestions for silly comics that would help me practice, please do hit me up! I have really enjoyed drawing Garak, so I will probably draw something with my Star Trek Online Cardassian character (I think she needs to meet Garak and Julian!)  
> That's enough waffling from me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> [Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to update with all 6 planned pages by the end of June. If you're here wondering what's happening with my other fanfics: here's hoping I have more content to post after Camp NaNo.]


End file.
